Imagination Turned Dark
by Hannev
Summary: Harry,Ron and Neville go face a dangerous adventure , but this is not there tale , it is the tale of the wives left behind.
1. Hannah

Harry,Ron and Neville go face a dangerous adventure , but this is not there tale , it is the tale of the wives left behind.

Hopefully a tale in five parts , the first three each dealing with a different wife.

Disclaimer ; The Wonderful JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter , I've just borrowed them.

**Hannah**

It was a Saturday morning, a few years after Lord Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and the wizarding world at the battle of Hogwarts, in what was known as the second Wizard War. It was also the morning of the last ministry raid on a Death Eater stronghold, Kresburg castle, in the east of Germany.

Hannah Longbottom slowly woke from her poor nights sleep, and stretched out her arms as she yawned. Her arm met no resistance as it crossed the bed where her husband Neville slept, only he wasn't there this morning. She turned her head to the empty space, regret of the night before written in the worried furrow that lined her face.

They had argued, and they didn't argue, Neville was too kind, too caring for that. He could always just look into her eyes and the two of them couldn't stay angry with each other. Only last night Hannah wouldn't look him in the eye, for some god only knows reason she didn't want to make up, she wanted to stay angry at him. It was Harry Potter's fault she thought, it always was.

Hannah sighed, heaved herself out of the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day to come. The two of them had a room at the Leaky Cauldron, the bar that was the bridge between London with its mostly normal inhabitants, and the wizard world of Diagon Alley, with all its magical shops and services, the magical, beating heart of the wizarding world. The room was part of her payment for being a bar maid at the pub, a job she was always surprised she loved, and one she had got by chance.

After the war had ended , she was left with no where to go and had found herself sat at the bar , talking to Old Tom , the Leaky's owner , and before she really knew what was happening he'd offered her the job, saying how he could see that Hannah would be a natural and she'd accepted . He had been right to , with her hufflepuff ways , the customers loved her , and she really enjoyed the camaraderie .But the best part of all was that she'd been only working there a week , when Neville came looking for her , and their romance , which during that seventh year at Hogwarts they held in check , scared at what was to come , not believing they would both survive ,final blossomed .

She started her shift, greeting the customers and getting the latest gossip as she rushed around bringing people there orders , and cleaning up after them .She didn't let any of them get any whiff of the fact that she was pissed off . She wasn't supposed to be here. She had been looking forward for weeks for this weekend; - PARIS! , she was supposed to be in Paris on a romantic break with her husband , living it up the city of love .Instead she was her , on her own working in a pub , trying to keep her anger well hidden , and doing a good job of it to .

She almost dropped the glass when she heard a couple of guys mention Harry , talking about his latest exploits and sounding like they had a bad case of hero worship .It was the last thing she wanted to hear right now , that bloody Harry Potter .

Last night , she thought back to , every thing was going wonderful .Neville had some time off from his further training in Herbology , training to make him a foremost expert and he hoped some day a Professor . She and Neville were excitingly chatting about the Paris trip, laughing at each other as they packed, especially Hannah as she saw what Neville thought was the right thing to pack.

That all stopped the instant the owl appeared.

They were having such a good time, that they missed the owl tapping at the window at first. Finally letting the bird in, Hannah had suspected it was from one of there friends wishing them well on their short vacation, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

The look of Neville's face as he read the letter showed her she was wrong. When he told her the letter was from Harry she new she was so very wrong, and when she found out what the letter said, she just couldn't believe it. The last death eater stronghold had been found. Harry and Ron were leading a ministry raid in the morning, and they wanted their old raiding partner with them.

Straight after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Neville had joined as a trio to hunt down and bring to justice the remaining death eaters, a job Neville was very good at, that final year at Hogwarts had trained him well. He had bared too much pain and had seen to much pain and death which had almost destroyed him. The hunting of these men is what was what he had needed at the time, but that had been awhile ago, and he no long needed that particular crutch.

So when Neville said he was going with them, that's when the argument had started , She was so angry , an anger that was fuelled by fear , fear that she would lose him , the man that meant the world to her . They had argued for a long , long time , well into the night in fact , before she had finally just stormed of to bed , telling him he could piss off with his beloved Harry for all he cared about her .She had even cast some sort of locking charm on the bedroom door , one that he could of easily got around , but when he had realised what she had done he hadn't tried . Giving her her own space and time to cool down, she supposed, as she cried herself to sleep.

So here she was, keeping bar whilst her husband was gallivanting off, facing who knew what dangers. Sighing she pulled herself together and continued with her chores.

It was sometime later in her shift that night that she felt an icy hand grab at her heart , the frozen fingers digging deep ,and she knew something was wrong ,very badly wrong , something terrible had happened. The chill of that touch stayed with her the rest of the Saturday, a chill she could not shake off.

A/N well that's it for part one , please review and help make the other chapters better , thanks


	2. Ginny

The second of the wives tale's and they are proving to be a little harder to write than I first thought , which is the reason for the gap . Hoping Hermione's tale will be the easiest , but probably wont be . Still planning to do 5 chapters but in two minds on how to end , happy or sad , so any comments will be appreciated , thanks

Disclaimer ; The Wonderful JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter , I've just borrowed them.

**Ginny**

It was a Saturday morning, a few years after Lord Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and the wizarding world at the battle of Hogwarts, in what was known as the second Wizard War. It was also the morning of the last ministry raid on a Death Eater strong hold, Kresburg castle, in the east of Germany.

Ginny Potter was being attacked , a sharp kick to her stomach waking her from her slumber .Smiling she placed her hand down on her very pregnant belly , and gentle rubbed as the baby within gave another kick , it seemed they didn't want a Sunday lie in .

She got up with some difficulty and got dressed ready to face the world, and her mum. Ginny was back at the burrow in her old room, although it did now have a new, bigger bed for her and Harry. She had tried, but her mother, Molly had almost forced her to come home during this later part of her pregnancy, although secretly Ginny was glad of the help she was getting, but she would never admit it to anyone.

Ginny was nervous about today , worried about Harry and Ron , and the rest of them off on her Ministry raid , but also she had to face her mom and Fleur , who having child of her own was now an expert and passed on her knowledge at every opportunity , or so she at least thought . Ginny grimaced at the thought of her mother and sister in law again badgering her on every little thing. At least she had Hermione coming later after she finished at the ministry. It was strange that she, little miss know it all, offered very little advice on the baby front, and had thus become Ginny's go to friend when she wanted a break away from all the fuss.

With a large sigh, she plastered a smile on her face and entered the kitchen of the cosy cottage, to be greeted in a bundle of an excited hug, her mother drowning her in her arms as she always did. Without giving her a moment to catch her breath, her mother started her fussing of her only daughter. For once Ginny was happy to play along, helping as it did to take her mind off the worry about her husband, her brother and one of her best friends. She knew the three of them had faced many great dangers before, hell he she had faced some dangers alongside them, but that didn't help her from worrying.

Thinking about the three of them again of facing god knows what, Ginny felt a slight twinge of guilt about Hannah. Should she have invited her over too? She wasn't actually related to Weasleys, but none the less as Neville's wife, she was considered part of the larger family. She patted her stomach and thought the family was soon to be one more. About Hannah, she'd send her an owl latter to see if she wanted to come over later and the three of them could wait for their husbands together. The three of them had learnt to come to the burrow straight away after reporting to the ministry after finishing their raids anyway , mostly to keep Molly happy , as Ginny was sure the three of them where intimidated of her , Ron certainly was .

Her moment of thinking about what was going on in the dangerous world out there was, thankfully, soon interrupted by her mother once again fussing around her. She looked at her mom and again was amazed how her mother coped, drowning herself in work and fuss as usual. She had been in this situation many, many times over many years, first with Arthur during the first wizarding wars, then later with her sons and daughter. She had got through that even managing somehow even to past the lose of Fred, gaining a strength somehow that had got them all through. Ginny once again looked at her mother and marvelled, she hoped to have that strength.

Ginny was interrupted by the sound of laughter and happy gurgling , and craning her neck she looked out the window to see Bill playing with Victoire and Teddy , teasing the youngsters in that amiable way of his . Fleur, also hearing the children started a long ramble about how very clever Victoire was and how she was going to be a such a powerful witch. Ginny grinned inwardly at the misplaced motherly pride.

The ladies finally finished making the midday meal and called every body in to eat. As always at the burrow it was chaos and jet somehow it worked, mainly down to Molly's marshalling of her clan. The meal went well and Ginny really enjoyed herself, joking and teasing her family as always .She felt so safe so comfortable here, what could possibly go wrong here. After the meal was finally finished and the plates and dishes where magically cleaned and put away , Ginny managed to persuade Molly and Fleur to go outside and enjoy themselves with the rest of the family , saying she was tired and needed a bit of a rest , really wanting a little time to herself .

As she lay on the battered settee she heard a noise of what sounded like someone apparating outside the cottage, close followed by loud and urgent voices. Rushing as fast as she could, she was in time to see her father, looking slightly dishevelled talking urgently to her mother, Hermione looking none too happy standing next to him, but what really shocked Ginny was that the pair of them were barely holding up Kingsley, who looked like he had been dragged through a hedge by a Ridgeback Dragon. The man was only repeating one phrase, a phrase she was dreading to hear – "They knew we were coming, they were ready for us ".

It was at that moment that she felt an icy hand grab at her heart , the frozen fingers digging deep ,and she knew something was wrong ,very badly wrong , something terrible had happened. The chill of that touch stayed with her the rest of the Saturday, a chill she could not shake off.

A/N well that's it for part two ,again sorry about the delay but please review and help make the other chapters better , thanks


	3. Hermione

Disclaimer ; The Wonderful JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter , I've just borrowed them.

**Hermione**

It was a Saturday morning, a few years after Lord Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and the wizarding world at the battle of Hogwarts, in what was known as the second Wizard War. It was also the morning of the last ministry raid on a Death Eater strong hold, Kresburg castle, in the east of Germany.

Hermione Weasley had woken very early so that she could get everything ready for when her husband woke up too. Ron was due to wake so that he could rush of with Harry on their mission to Germany, but as usual he was he was enjoying his bed too much. She was worried about the raid and almost decided not to wake him, to let him sleep, to keep him safe, but that was just a silly idea.

Minutes after a flustered Ron had left; Hermione was fully ready for work at the ministry. She liked her job and often went in as much as she could, especially when Ron was away. She enjoyed the work in department of muggle affairs, and as a bonus she would be close at hand should any information about the raid come in, the next best thing to actually being there. She took the flu network to the lobby at the Ministry and caught the lift, exiting on an empty floor. She had expected to be the only one in this early on a Saturday , but it was always a little disappointing that she was the only one who really cared about there work . At her desk she noticed a mail was waiting for, and on opening it discovered it was from Mr Weasley, just to let her know that they had got of on the raid, and everything was preceding well.

Smiling to herself Hermione set down to work, catching up on her paperwork. That wasn't exactly true, her own paperwork was up to date, she'd never let it fall behind, it was actually the minister's own paperwork she was catching up on. The Minister was excellent at the practical side of the department, but she was sure he didn't know paperwork existed. Since she had started the mountain of paper had been slowly going down, and at the same time the effectiveness of the department had gone up, and was now no longer a dead end sort of department but one know that carried some weight, a fact the Hermione was very proud of.

Dinner came, and Hermione only stopped to quickly eat the sandwich she had made earlier. She didn't want to stop, as when she did he thought wandered to Ron and the danger he was in, and that scared her, and she didn't want to be scared. Then there was Harry facing the same danger. She pushed these troubling thoughts out of her head and buried herself back in her work. She had a lot to get through, and not to long to do it in before she was due at the Weasley's cottage, something she was looking forward to. Secretly she was a little jealous of Ginny and the baby growing inside her. She had talked to Ron before about staring a family and now that this was his last time going on dangerous mission for the ministry, they had agreed that the time was right. Ron of course was worried about the idea , sure that he was that he was not up to the task of being a father , but Hermione had just countered with all the other things he didn't think he could do and had managed , fighting Voldemort not being the least of things . She was excited about the whole thing and couldn't to talk to Ginny about it

There was a noise from her door way and she looked up to see her Father-in-law standing in her doorway and she looked at him expectantly. "Come on Hermione, time to get back home, or Molly will be sending me a howler ". Although he joked, she could see the worry on his face. Hermione grabbed her stuff and cross to him and gave him a hug, hoping he would pick up on her unanswered question. He did. "No news is good news, as the muggles say ". With a sigh of relief, the two of them turned and walked to the lift and down to the lobby.

The lobby had been deserted and calm this morning when she had arrived this morning, now it was not. A crowd stood around near the fountain, a crowd making a loud worried noise. The two Weasleys rushed over and pushed their way into the centre of crowd to find a badly bedraggled Kingsley. "They knew we were coming, they were ready for us ", He was saying. Mr Weasley grabbed hold of the man and turned to Hermione to grab hold of the dazed wizard and support him on the other side. We better get him away from her and get some help, back to the cottage "and with that the aspirated away, Hermione close behind.

They appeared a little way from the cottage and Hermione quickly grabbed Kingsley again and supported him , the elder man just kept repeating over and over again "They knew we were coming, they were ready for us ". Molly was soon on the scene, talking to her husband and giving him orders about getting Kingsley seen too. Looking around Hermione couldn't help but see the shock and horror on the faces of the surrounding here, a look she was sure she was also wearing.

It was at that moment that she felt an icy hand grab at her heart , the frozen fingers digging deep ,and she knew something was wrong ,very badly wrong , something terrible had happened. The chill of that touch stayed with her the rest of the Saturday, a chill she could not shake off.

A/N well that's it for part three ,again sorry about the delay but please review and help make the other chapters better , thanks

" Hoping Hermione's tale will be the easiest ." - how wrong could I be Its been the hardest of the three wives tales . I have 7 wonder books of Hermione , so I thought I knew her character so well it will be easy . No its the very opposite , everything I wrote just didn't seem to be her , you just don't want to know how many rewrites and tweaks there were.

Chapter 4 hopefully soon , and its the start of the real story .


End file.
